


B is for belt

by frijo



Series: 26 letters [2]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frijo/pseuds/frijo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a href="http://bcatjr.livejournal.com/profile">bcatjr</a> for the beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	B is for belt

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [bcatjr](http://bcatjr.livejournal.com/profile) for the beta.

“You've got two choices, Del Mar - either you put on some weight on your scrawny ass within the next hour, or you go and get a goddamn belt! Just spare me the view of your underwear! You work in a diner for Christ sake!”

A door slam seconds later told Ennis his boss meant business, sending him searching the streets for the missing piece 'round his pants.

A sign caught his eyes. _Find your inner cowboy._ Hats, boots, leather chaps and other items in the shop window told passing people just how they could lure the guy out of hiding.

“The hell, Del Mar? That a horse!?”

Truth to be told, it wasn't only the shiny horse belt buckle he'd found to his liking in the shop.


End file.
